Love Is a Weapon Too
by sparkysparkyboomgirl
Summary: Aang,The Duke,Haru,Katara,Sokka,Teo, and Toph wait at the Western Air temple until they invade the fire nation again. But at a deserted temple, can romance sprout? Can Sokka ever find a way to reunite to Suki is she ever alive?Mainly Kataang.Teoph.Sukka.
1. Spilled Secrets

_**IMPORTANT!!! THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM DOBS. PLEASE READ IT THOUGH, OR WATCH ANY EPISODE FROM BOOK THREE, EPISDOES 1 – 11 – YES!! CHAPTER 9, 10 AND 11 , AT **** ITS FREE, AND I USE IT PERSONALLY, AND I TRUST IT. CHAPTER 12 IS SAID TO BE THERE, AND ON OTHER AVATAR SHOW SITES NEWXT WEEK (NOVEMbER 16 – 23, SOMETIME IN THERE) SO GO HEAD! ENJOY THE STORY, AND THE AWESOME UN-AIRED EPISODES ALREADY AIRED IN THE UK!**_

**Disclaimer – ahem,****ouch, my voice hurts from yelling up there…anyway…I own as much Avatar as Paris Hilton owns the ability to find the cure for the common cold. **

Seven figures where huddled around a sad little campfire, while the summer moon was shining on them in pity above the Western Air temple.

They failed during the invasion. All the adults told Aang, Katara, and Sokka to take the young warriors, while they where forced to surrender and where lead to a fire nation prison until Aang and his followers attacked again.

Haru and the Duke made shapes with their hands in the shadows of the fire. Teo and Toph where in deep conversation about their disabilities but how they over came them. Surprisingly they where both blushing…who would have thought? Sokka stared blankly at the moon, obviously still contemplation about Suki and the things Azula told him. This left Aang and Katara, leaning on each other, watching the rest of their newly formed group.

But one thing was on both of their minds. The second before Aang left to go to the empty Fire Nation Palace, he kissed Katara. On the lips.

They hadn't spoken a single syllable about this gesture of attraction, but now that they sat so close, leaning on one another for support, it seemed inevitable.

"Aang…?" Katara asked tentatively. He looked up at her, his steely eyes shining in the starlight.

"Yeah, Katara?" he asked hesitantly, knowing what she was about to ask anyway.

"I wanted to know why - before you left to go the palace – you sort of…"

"Kissed you?" Aang finished. Suddenly he was feeling braver that he really was. She nodded, and looked towards her ankles, trying desperately to hide her blushing face. Aang sighed.

"I was afraid I would never get to again." Aang told her truthfully. Now it was his turn to hide his reddening face.

"What I'm trying to ask Aang is – well – what exactly is, uh, going on between…us?" she asked saying the last word in a hoarse whisper. Aang was silent. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked him softly, now biting her lip in anticipation.

Their eyes where locked so intensely that they didn't even notice Teo and Toph listening in.

Aang's mind went back and forth; to tell Katara, or to lie to her? He released a breath he didn't know he was keeping.

"Because…Katara, I-I don't know. I can't tell you." Aang told her. He was about to reveal the truth – that he was falling in love with her – but he lost his courage as quickly as he received it. Katara looked slightly heartbroken.

"Oh. I just thought that maybe, you –err- might have some…feelings for, uh, me or something…" Katara mumbled, severely disappointed.

"What if I did?" he asked boldly. She stared blankly, and a smile played on her face.

"Do you?"

"Do _you?"_

Neither of them where about to budge.

"For God's sake you too!" Toph called from across the campfire, the Earth beneath her denting in her outburst. "You're practically in love! Just go somewhere Sokka can't see you, and make out already!"

Aang fell off the log he had been resting on, and Katara rapidly ran her fingers through her hair, both laughing at Toph's 'joke'. They caught eyes, and realized that their secrets had been let loose. Aang sat back up and Katara disentangled her fingers from her hair.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Katara suggested. Aang nodded, while Sokka remained oblivious to her sister and the Avatar's severely spilled secret.

Teo and Toph sat giggling at their 'master plan'- or rather Toph's ability to shout other people deepest and darkest feeling in the rudest manner she could come up with in a couple seconds notice.

"Sugar Queen's heart beat was so fast I though she'd had a stroke!" Toph said through laughs. Teo laughed along with her, and wondered if she cared that he couldn't walk. The laughter quickly died down, and the two sighed. Suddenly they where both very serious, frowning thinking about how uneventful THEIR love lives would be.

"Life sucks for us, eh?" Toph asked him sadly.

"What? With you being blind and me not being able to walk?" he asked, answering it himself, "I don't think so. You can see with vibrations, tell when people are lying, and even bend metal…you're amazing…" he complimented her, and she blushed wildly, surprised at his care.

"Yeah, well you get to fly around, and … uh see and stuff…" she told him, doing her best to give a compliment. Teo chuckled.

"Thanks."

Sokka came out of his daze, and looked over at Teo and Toph. He was shocked to see how rapidly their friendship had sprouted. He didn't think he had ever seen Toph _giggle. _It just – wasn't something Toph did. After all she was – well Toph.

As Sokka contemplated if Teo and Toph would ever fall in love, somewhere not too far away a brave young man in a tomato red air balloon, drifted closer and closer, not worried about containing his grin.

The Ex-Prince Zuko hung his head out of the swiftly traveling balloon. He considered the fact that when he reached the Avatar – or Aang he should call him now – when he reached Aang's temporary hide out, how they would react.

The water-bending girl would surely not trust him – especially after the decisions he made in Ba Sing Sa. He sighed in regret. What would his mother think of him if she knew?

His frown lightened, and broke out into a grin at the hope of his mother being alive out there somewhere. Just one question; Where?

**Aaaaand, cut!**

**The end of chapter one! **

**I put my BLOOD – SWEAT – AND TEARS INTO THIS – the LEAST you could do is Review!!! bleed, sweats, and crys ..ow…**

**Soo, please? Review! Go head, RIGHT NOW!!**

… **:D …**


	2. Former Foes and Spirit Secrets

**So exited, chapter two is up! I hope you all like it! I put some more sweat, tears, and a bit pf blood into it…hum that sounds kind of gross…ha, well don't worry – it won't be as gory and apparently the writing process was… **

**: P **

**Disclaimer If I DO own Avatar, then I'm bad at it, as I'm giving away the next few episodes… **

---------------------------------------------------

Katara and Aang's footsteps echoed throughout the deserted corridor. Katara took a moment to read the inscriptions on the walls.

They where full of poetry and mottos and phrases about love. She would have never guessed that the air benders could be so poetic and sweet…but sad too. Did Aang have an inner poet somewhere deep inside him? Was it so deep even? She smiled a little.

Aang saw her reading the wall inscriptions. The walls at his former home hadn't been so different. Though, here there where more love poems – this was a female air bender's temple after all.

Clearing his throat, Aang gently nudged Katara's hand hoping she would take the hint. She was now showing off her gorgeous toothy grin, and grabbed Aang's hand as they continued to walk. Neither of them knew what to say. They wandered silently for around ten minutes before Aang broke the deafening silence.

"I really do care about you Katara. I…I kissed you because, well, I wanted you to know that I couldn't- well imagine life without you. I was so sc-scared I wouldn't- you know- make it. I still am." Aang confessed, gulping at his last sentence. Katara squeezed his hand, and they sat perched at the edge of a small grassy hill.

"I couldn't live with out you either…" Katara told him sadly knowing well that his chances still weren't absurdly high against fighting the Fire Lord, winning, and living, all while she stayed alive herself.

"Do you think you would ever consider having a future with…someone like me? With so much responsibility?" he asked in a monotone.

"Aang, I don't think I could consider a future with anyone but you…" Aang grinned widely, and for a few hours, he forgot about the war, the Fire Lord, and the impending battle ahead of him.

---------------------------------------------------

Teo wheeled around to the fire, and poured a dingy pail of sand over top of it. He felt a small flick on the back of his neck, and saw it was Toph, looking slightly befuddled.

"What's the matter?" Teo asked, his voice dowsed with concern, which was sort of unlike him.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked timidly. This was definitely unlike Toph. She was always so independent; she normally hurt someone when they offered help…

"Sure, of course. What is it that you need help with?" he asked coming closer to her.

"Follow me." After a few minutes of following Toph, Teo stopped, and gasped at the sight before him

There was a Technicolor waterfall rushing down from what seemed like the sky, surrounded by pastel vines, and clusters of panda lilies. He had never seen something so utterly, amazingly, breathtakingly, gorgeous.

"Holy shit…" Teo whispered still in shock. "This is so gorgeous…oh." Teo stopped – it hit him. Toph couldn't see any of this astounding beauty.

"Can you – can you tell me what it looks like? But I don't know how you can describe it…I don't know colors or what things look like to begin with…" Toph mumbled, revealing the fatal flaw in her plan.

"I can still describe it." Teo told her confidently.

"There's this waterfall…now if I had to describe water, I'd just call it a clear, plain, liquid - but no. This is like…waking up after a nightmare to see that you're still safe and happy. And the vines draped around the waterfall…they're like – being able to stay in bed all day and just keep dreaming. Yeah, but the flowers are the best. The flowers are like…like hearing someone's voice that you really miss. Like being told a secret, and feeling trusted. Like realizing you may have just met someone who might really understand you."

When Teo looked up to Toph, he saw one small tear rolling down her pale cheek. She hastily wiped it away, but a smile played around on her face.

"No one's every been able to make me cry because something was… _pretty_." She told him through small sobs.

Teo smiled, and simply took a small grasp onto Toph's free hand that she wasn't using to wipe her tears. For a second the ex-Blind bandit smiled, but it was quickly wiped off her face.

"This is so unlike me." She mumbled, regaining her composure. "I don't know what's come over me…I hate being helped. I hate pretty things. And I _don't _cry. Ever…"

Teo tilted his head, at a slight loss for words.

"Thanks." Toph sighed simply.

"Nah. Thank _you_ for trusting me." Teo replied. Toph snorted at the cheesy comment, but made sure he didn't hear her. She wondered why she had grown attached to this boy so quickly. She just met him. But for some reason it felt like they already knew everything about each other.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, or I'll SO roll you off a mountain." Toph quipped sarcastically. Teo laughed his signature chuckle, and agreed to keep Toph's one moment of sensitivity a secret between the two of them.

---------------------------------------------------

Sokka fell back onto his makeshift pillow, not taking his eyes off of the moon for a moment.

"I let you down. I let you die…" Sokka told the shining orb, "I can't let another one I love die because I couldn't do a damn thing…" He heaved a heavy sigh.

"But where is she? Yue, help me…you sacrificed your self – you're a marauder. A hero! But Suki – if she dies, she'll die a prisoner." Sokka was growing weary, as he pulled a ratty blanket over him. His eyes flicked helplessly, as a few tears slid out.

Before he fell asleep, eyes still glued to the glowing moon, he muttered one more word. "Please."

Sokka's eyes opened abruptly, to take in the scene before him. He was in the middle of the pond in the spirit oasis…but how the hell did he get here? He swiftly sat up, and shouted at what was underneath the wooden arch. 

"_Yue!" she screamed, running towards her. But when he went to hug her, his hands simply went right through her image of a body._

"I'm still a spirit, Sokka," she informed him with sadness in her voice. He nodded in recognition. "I came to you in your dreams to help you. I know where Suki is."

_Sokka fell to his knees, crying at he feet. Yue, who loved him, was so gracious to help him find the woman he now loved._

"_Don't worry Sokka," she told him with a small laugh. "I was really hoping you'd fall in love with her…to be truthful, I'm rather smitten with the Ocean spirit." Sokka regained his composure, and laughed along with her. His guilt lifted. _

"_You will find Suki and the other warriors under Lake Laogai. You'll need an Earth bender with you to reach the secret entrance. You will find her in the cell at the end of the first hallway. She is alive, and as healthy as you can be in a prison – but still weak. Go to her. I will protect you on your journey." Yue grinned and tried hugging Sokka. Unfortunately, he slid right to the ground, rubbing his head. "Same old Sokka..."_

Sokka sat blot up, panting wildly, knocked out of his dream.

"THANK YOU! Thank you Yue!" he called to the moon through tears.

---------------------------------------------------

The balloon crested by the ire nation symbol landed gracefully on the edge of the Western Air Temple. Zuko pondered how much time her had before the blind girl sensed his presence. What would he tell his former enemies? Could he just surrender and hope for the best? He decided he would just find them and hope for the best.

The crack of a stick startled him, and when he swerved around a small child dive-bombed onto his head, covering his eyes, while an earth bender with a mustache and goatee trapped him in an earthen prison box.

"This is that crazy Prince Katara told me about! He must have come to snatch Aang!" the tall tan earth bender told the surprisingly strong child. "Come on, let take him to the rest of the guys."

Zuko sighed, and wriggled into a more comfortable position. This would definitely be harder than he though…

**Ah, finally! I finished chapter two. I'm somewhat happy with it I think the first may have been better. But there had to be things that led to the REAL stuff. So please review, if certain ideas sprang into you head, I'd love to hear! – Err read…? Anyway I'd appreciate no flames! After all, I'm just starting… **

**So, uh wee!**

**: D **


	3. Author's Note Read? Please?

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone! sparkysparkboomgirl aka Aaralynn here. **

**I know - this was my most review and probably best fic. But I honestly don't know if I can continue it - I spent some time OFF , and ended up coming back after the Avatar finale. It'd be hard and probably borning to re-write an already wonderfully ended series. **

**So please, sorry if anyone altered it and was ACCTUALLY looking forward to a continuation - I rarely end a fic, but **

**well...**

**the end!**

**leave the rest to your imagination?**

**thanks to any loyal readers, or really any readers at all. I've started a new one, Learning How To Walk Again, and would love it if I got support on it. **

**Thanks!**

**Sorry!**

**Bye!!**

**x3**


End file.
